


Intertwined Forever

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Papou Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim are world jumping, and they end up on Destiny Islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Another [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). Prompt: "DCU/KH, Jason/Tim, they say if two people share a paopu fruit then their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what" Oh [](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/)**darthbatgirl** and her drug laced prompts!  >>;;

This world hopping thing was getting pretty damned ridiculous. Jason was hungry and fed up with his company. He didn't want to slit baby bird's throat anymore, but that could change if Tim didn't stop being so anal about just picking the fruit off that goddamn tree in front of them.

“Jason, you don't know if it's-”

“Oh shut up. I'm starved!” Jason cut him off as he climbed the bent tree and grabbed the star shaped fruit, taking a bite. “Mm, food.”

Tim just gave an exasperated sigh as Jason climbed back down. “You are lucky that's not poison or some-”

Before Tim could finish his little lecture, Jason broke off a bit of the fruit and popped it into Tim's mouth. Tim made a little outraged sound before chewing it with a glare as Jason ate the rest. Tim swallowed before he punched Jason in the arm.

“Jason! Stop interrupting me when I'm trying to stop you from being an idiot!” he huffed.

Jason snickered. “It was good, wasn't it? You just don't want to admit,” he sing-songed.

Tim gave another glare before a giggle was heard from the bridge behind them. “Aww, you guys are so cute together!” a young girl in yellow with a jump rope in hand said.

Jason and Tim shared a confused look. “What the hell are you talking about?”

The girl huffed. “So rude. Hmph, I was just saying you guys shared a paopu fruit.”

“Is that supposed to mean something...?” Jason asked bluntly.

“You didn't know? If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what,” she told them with a smile. “Isn't it romantic?”

Tim made a face before punching Jason's arm again. “I'm going to stuck with you forever because you just eat whatever you find when your hungry and have to shove it in my mouth too,” he growled unhappily as he shoved by Jason and walked by the girl, back to the bridge to the main part of the island.

The girl in yellow blinked, looking back and forth between Tim's retreating form and Jason. “He doesn't seem to like you very much...”

Jason grinned. “Nah, he's warming up to me,” he stated as he went to follow Tim, calling after him.

“Boys are so weird,” the girl muttered as she started practicing her jump rope technique as she heard the boys run down the beach behind her.


End file.
